crysisfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crysis: Clandestinity
Crysis: Clandestinity is a story written by Lisle202. The story ties back to the origins of the Ceph as well as the origins of UNIESFG and the Ceph's human ally: Shadow Phoenix. WORK IN PROGRESS Plot Part I: Origins Sixteen billion years ago, an singularity abruptly exploded and expanded into the deep void of space. Soon, planets, asteroids, and life began.Among the life as an ancient race called the Seraphs. The Seraphs were ancient warriors and guardians devoted to the protection and stability of the universe. The Seraphs were lead by an oligarchy government. Its leaders, the Umaar brothers, were in charge of the whole Seraph empire. They cast out into the void of space and discovered rich, new worlds waiting to be colonized. Much of the Seraph empire were dedicated to this journey of exploration. They were on this journey in search for life and planets and asteroids they could use to establish homes for the overgrowing population. Because of their curiousness and their desire for their ongoing search for life and hope for the empire, they established one rule: never wipe out the indigenous population of a colonized planet. Despite this rule, one Seraph attempted to defy this rule. One of the Umaar brothers, Sheiik, set out on his own, gained power for himself and his malevolent selfishness, and exterminated the Martians on the planet Mars. He then attempted to extract energy from the core of Mars when his brothers discovered his treachery and attempted to incapacitate him. However, Sheiik was too powerful for them and eliminated nearly all of his brothers. The two surviving brothers, Umayahh and Ashmun, then fled as Sheiik brought chaos to the heart of the Seraph empire and began his rise for power. By the Triassic Period, all of the Seraph empire was under the control of Sheiik and his followers and the race was renamed as "Ceph". Sheiik, still desiring planets, set out onto the planet Earth and sent about twenty ships to Earth. However, the landing causes the Ceph to suddenly fall into a prolonged hibernation. In 1933 on the planet Earth, Adolf Hitler began his rise of power as he spread Nazism to the corners of Europe. During his rise to absolute power, James Page, an American rebel, was incarcerated in prison in 1940 for his terrorism and assassination plots against Nazi Germany. During his time in prison, he encountered and befriended a Soviet prisoner. The Soviet prisoner, Ivan Karkarov, was a member of a "hysterical" occult group studying the possible existence of a superior race that is far technologically and physically advanced than the humans. These beliefs were based on the findings of Jacob Hargreave and his expedition. Concerned and somewhat interested, Page continued to question Karkarov about his studies and later learned of Ceph technology existing in Europe and about the Nazis trying to desperately harness its power. Willing to learn more, Page joined with Karkarov as Karkarov made his escape from prison and regrouped with members of Karkarov's supposed "occult" group. Page was then "baptized" and accepted to the occult group. After being accepted in, Page received his first mission from the leader of the occult group, Karl Schmit. Page's first mission, which was in 1943, was to sabotage a German factory that is manufacturing reversed-engineered Ceph technology and then regroup with Soviet soldiers advancing to the factory. Page infiltrated the factory and discovered strange alien-like organisms wandering around the factory. Before Page could react, the "aliens" suddenly surrounded him and a Nazi General then revealed himself, somehow aware of Page's intrusion. Before the Nazi officer, General Krieger, could react, Page disarmed a German and used a grenade to destroy the factory's main power generators, thereby destroying the entire factory. At the same time, Soviet Red Army troopers attacked the now-demolished factory and defeated Krieger and his forces. Page then regrouped with them as Schmit revealed that the occult group was actually working for a Soviet general named Letlev. Letlev, who was pleased with Page's actions, offered him to join the Soviet Union and be given the position of leadership in the occult group. Page surprisingly accepted the offer, turned the occult group into a paramilitary-like terrorist group, and named it, "Shadow Phoenix". The story then flashbacks to 1941 from the perspective of a devoted Nazi scientist called Hans Strausse. Hans Strausse was a scientist that was studying Ceph technology and its strange source of power. One day, Strausse discovered the location of a rebel-held tomb containing a lethal contagion that is now called the "Manhattan Virus". Strausse then reported his findings to Adolf Hitler and was ordered by Hitler to join an assault team being sent to capture the tomb. The tomb was successfully captured as Hitler uncovered the "Manhattan Virus". Wishing to see its effects, he then betrayed Strausse and two other SS soldiers and had them encased in a chamber. The "Manhattan Virus" was released as Strausse sacrificed himself to save the imprisoned SS soldiers. However, he didn't die as the chemical Hitler used was a modified strand containing mutated DNA and it suddenly mutated him. The modified strand transformed Strauss into a skeleton-like person with his face being a skull, his skin, organs, and such becoming invisible, his skeletal body thickening slightly, and telekinesis and abnormal superhuman powers being integrated into his body. Hitler, shocked by the results and the hideous appearance of Strausse, fled as SAS commandos raided the area. Strausse managed to break free and demolished the whole area with his paranormal powers as he evaded the SAS and the German patrols. After fleeing the tomb, Strausse then defected to the United States and gave them all the information about the Nazis and the Ceph technology they acquired. Several years later, he became accepted into the United States and became a crucial key to winning World War II. Strausse had fought from the shores of Normandy to the crumbling wasteland of Berlin. Along the way, he stopped the Waffen SS from activating a modified Ceph freeze bomb hidden in Paris France and destroyed whatever remained of the Ceph technology the Nazis kept. The Ceph technology was gone from Europe and its existence was never spoken of again. Part II: The Modern Age See Shadow Phoenix (section History and subsections The Space Age and The Intervention of the West) for additional information about activities in the 1950s-1960s In December 1962, the United States abruptly detected a high emission of radiation in the Pacific and then assumed it to be the Soviet Union and the North Koreans testing nukes. However, it was later discovered that the radiation was rapidly moving to the moon, leading to the United States believing that a recently launched Soviet spacecraft is carrying a nuclear weapon. President Kennedy was immediately informed of the event and had no choice, but to conceive a space program. In 1966, NASA announced plans of commencing the Apollo missions and was covered up as an attempt to put a man on the moon and win a race against the Soviet Union to the moon. After years of research and construction, NASA began to launch the Apollo missions in the late 60's with Apollo 11 being the main spacecraft to investigate the radiation. Apollo 11 was a successful mission and Jacob Hargreave approved it, considering it as a "large leap for our countrymen in American history". Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin investigated the source of the radiation while Michael Collins monitored the entire area. Communication and video feed was soon blacked out to the public and was dismissed as a loss of signal. Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin discovered the source of the radiation: a strange Ceph object that has been bashed, demolished, and severely damaged internally. Neil Armstrong reported back to the "company" men that the object was some sort of spacecraft containing some deactivated panels. Suddenly, communication was interrupted as a strange, wailing noise was heard in the background. Then, Aldrin was heard muttering, "Goliath" as Collins called for a mission abort. Aldrin and Armstrong hastily trekked back to the spacecraft and took off to Earth. The United States as well as Jacob Hargreave were aware of the Ceph's existence, but the few of the American government who were aware of it never warned anybody. Eventually, the moon program was shut down and the information was locked away for years. Meanwhile, Captain Strausse has fought in the Korean War and the Vietnam War. When the United States were about to turn the tide of the Vietnam War, Captain Strausse was suddenly incapacitated and gone when the Soviets activated a biological weapon of Ceph origin that decimated much of the tip of North Vietnam and killed over 600,000 NVA and Soviet troops. Not much was known about the fate of Captain Strausse and was disavowed and presumed KIA by the United States government. However, in the 1990s, Captain Strausse was found by the United States government and brought back to service after drifting in the Pacific for years. Impressed by Captain Strausse's actions in the 20th century and the actions of several special forces soldiers, it was decided that an elite group of specially selected soldiers should be conceived. In 2018, the United Nations, with the approval of several countries, created an elite special forces team of seven soldiers called UNIESFG (United Nations Elite Special Forces Group). The team consists of American team leader Lt. Colonel William James Gordon, Nigerian flanker Master Warrant Officer Greg Wambossi, South Korean engineer Sergeant Major Han Jee-Sung, American support gunner Master Sergeant Kevin Dunn, Australian sniper SAS 1st Leftenant (British for "Lieutenant") Kate A. Turner, German assault soldier Captain Hans Strausse, and Brazilian medical officer First Sergeant Jose Bernardes. All of the soldiers have years of experience in their profession and have meet the extremely high requirements for being the the UNIESFG. Their first mission was in 2020. In 2020,North Korea had occupied the Lingshan Islands and had taken archaeologists as hostage. UNIESFG was originally intended to be involved in the operation. However, Hargeave insisted that the Delta Force should be deployed there, considering that the Delta Force were the first ones to receive nanosuit upgrades and his extreme faith and trust in them. Instead, UNIESFG was deployed to the Himalayas to investigate the North Koreans' occupation of that region. The drop ended with the whole team being scattered across the region. During the drop, the team suddenly lost contact with 1SG Bernardes and the United States government and were left without support for days. Still determined to win, the team proceeded with the mission and detected a distress signal deep within the North Korean-occupied areas of the Himalayas. The team reached the area and found a frozen Ceph Goliath and a North Korean excavation site built around it.